Disappointments, Yet Not
by Faithful5
Summary: Primrose Potter was constantly abused by her family, yet nobody noticed. When she goes to Hogwarts things just seem to get worse. Slowly the truth starts to unravel and things come to light.


CHAPTER ONE- Hey, so this is my first fan fiction, so please keep comments to yourself until I can figure out how to do this smoothly. So basically until I get the second chapter out you can't criticize me. J Notes- basically Primrose is the girl-who-lived and I'm skipping until after Voldemort's attack. (We all know what happened)

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, look at the book if you don't believe me.

Warnings: neglect and minor abuse

Dumbledore's office after attack

Everyone was trying to grasp the concept that the war was over; it was not working. Dumbledore finished his examination (A/N what are they rats) of each child which was extremely hard with one screaming his lungs out. Both one year olds had average magic, except Marcus had a slight peak over the two. Dumbledore not even thinking that the scar on Marcus's head could be from a powerful magic backlash or that Primrose's slight drop in magic could be from keeping the ceiling from falling in, protecting her brother, and defeating the darkest wizard known to mankind all in two minutes.

Four years later- age five: Primrose's POV- Potter Manor

I knew people didn't know of me; it was a common fact. Though, couldn't blame everything on James or Lily, I simply did not look like a Potter. I didn't even look the right age to be considered Marcus's twin. With my long white hair that I could only control in curls and different shades of blue eyes that freaked, hallucinated, and controlled people I was …. Different. It was not exactly bad in my opinion; but my opinion didn't matter, so at home I was to simply put it, a house elf. I was pretty; but I was the size of a small three year old and you could clearly see my ribs through my clothes (coughragscough).

Three years later- age turning eight

Excitement, was not an emotion that I felt very often! But right now I was. James had come in an announced that I had to come to the birthday party because people were becoming suspicious. I knew that Casey, Tessa, and Iris (we were friends which made them evil since they enjoy my company) wouldn't be there which dampened the mood a bit; but I wasn't going to complain or comment or say anything for that matter. I only talked to people I trust, and Iris, Casey, and Tessa still only got answers when I was talked to directly and I avoided eye contact.

I had a slight problem for Marcus's party not mine or ours, but his. It was pounded into my head that I didn't deserve one, quite literally. The problem wasn't the dress it was a cute violet muggle dress that fell in thin layers until it reached my knees. With that I had on see through tights with black flats that Lily had gotten me. It wasn't my hair that reached to my lower back that I had put into high curly pigtails. It was my size I could have easily been mistaken for a four or small five year old. I definitely was not looking to make new friends, but I knew people would be suspicious of such a small child unattended and would no doubt question my age (cue eye roll).

Walking around with nothing to do I was fine with, but I did not find being run over by a boy that had at least seven inches on me while I had a fractured rib enjoyable. A tall man with long blond hair helped me up while what seemed to be his wife scolded his son. When I was finally on my feet again I caught a glance of another male that had greasy hair that was probably caused by potion fumes who was scowling. I guessed immediately that these people were the Malfoys and the guy in the background was Severus Snape. Of course I didn't voice this out loud.

The female Malfoy began to apologize to me about her son when she noticed I was up. I could feel the curious gazes of the male Malfoys and Snape on me even though they didn't show it. With a drawling voice that I had expected for the elder Malfoy to use he introduced his family and his companion.

Normal POV

Every one of the people in front of the beautiful child were very curious as to who she was, so Lucius Malfoy did the sensible thing and asked making sure to keep any emotion void of his voice. His voice clearly stated he wanted to know. They were all somewhat confused and extremely surprised when she answered in a quiet voice stating she was Primrose Potter.

Primrose's POV

I knew right away that they weren't going to claim I was lying because "proper and sophisticated families don't do that." In a disgusted voice Snape informed, that it was utterly pitiful that I was the "adopted daughter" of James Potter since I actually showed some intelligence. I didn't exactly mind being mistaken for being adopted; I even had hope that I was adopted or switched at birth, since I knew with my hair and eyes that if I had been blood adopted I would have lost the severe difference in looks. Of course though I had to inform them that I was indeed Lily and James blood daughter and I was the twin to an extreme idiot lacking in a brain cells and proving that the idea that your brain is the size of your fists is indeed wrong. In a timid voice I informed him that I was indeed blood related to "Mum and Dad ".

Lucius Malfoy's POV (sorry if I don't do well)

I simply could not grasp the concept that this beautiful clearly aristocratic and somewhat intelligent girl was the blood daughter of James and Lily Potter. This girl had surprised him too many times, but she could also be used against the elder Potters and their idiotic heir. What bothered him though was that if there was in fact another birth of the "savior's" parents it would be all over the Daily Prophet. This child couldn't have been older than four or five and there had been no report of the birth at all.

In a bored voice that clearly stated he did not care about her he asked of why such a young child would be unattended. The child looked up accidently meeting his eyes and saw strange blues all mixed together causing a hypnotizing effect on him. He suddenly snapped out of him when she answered she was eight and that monkey's twin sister. Eight that was the age of his son; He could basically feel the rage of his wife from the now clear neglect and malnourishment of the child. He also knew that Severus was trying to not go over and punch James, while his son was disgusted and in shock from the treatment of the child and knew he understood what was happening to her.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I had honestly not meant to run into her and actually found the situation funny until I heard who she was. The Potters were a bunch of idiotic dogs for Dumbledore. And then I had heard her age; she was eight only a couple of months younger than me and she looked to be four! My father looked like he was planning something which meant I could befriend her and she looked like she could use one and she didn't look like she was obnoxious or stupid she actually looked intelligent and was actually pretty. Though he wouldn't admit this out loud.

Three years later- age turning 11: Primrose's POV

I smiled slightly as I thought of the happy memories of the years. Meeting Draco had been one of them. I closed the last book of the Potter library, I had finally finished after nine years of reading through the library. It was my birthday today and I had to help make the huge breakfast with the house elves since it was Markus's birthday and he needed to be fatter. Well, I couldn't exactly say fat, but he was pudgy. I found his looks even more hilarious; Lily and James Potter made a cute couple, but their genes did not. So, the savior of the Wizarding World was plain looking.

Over the years I had found out to stay out of the way and the library was the best place I could go for that. I had also learned that if I slept for about two or three hours I was fine in the day. I heard cheering downstairs which meant that the owls had come with our letters. I slowly walked downstairs after changing into a pair of pale silver robes that could have been mistaken for gray and white flats while putting my hair into high curly pigtails that apparently made me look cute (Iris had screamed it when we last saw each other) and prepared myself for disgusted looks and remarks from my "loving and perfect family."


End file.
